The Microarray-Bioinformatics Core in Pulmonary Biology is a new core that is dedicated to assist PPG investigators in design and analysis of comprehensive microarray experiments to achieve high quality, statistically solid and biologically relevent results. We will provide direct analytic support and training in the following areas: (1) Experimental design (2) Microarray data mining (3) Promoter analysis (4) Literature mining and pathway mapping (5) Gene expression data management and database application The Core will be directed by Dr. Yan Xu, an experienced Genomics/Bioinformatics specialist, who will provide scientific expertise and working closely with PPG investigators in Cincinnati Children's Hospital, Pediatric Informatics group (lead by Dr. John Pestian and Dr. Bruce Aronow) and Children's Hospital Affymetrix Core (lead by Dr. Steven Potter). The Core will provide bioinformatics support and training on all aspects ofmicroarray experiment design, data accessing and processing for all PPG projects, construct and update gene expression databases for microarray data storage and organize and publish final results in a web server so all PPG investigators can review their data at any time. The Pediatric Informatics at CCHMC is a new established division with team of experts in the fields ofbioinformatics, computational biology, computer science, developmental biology, health services research, mathematics and medicine. Our Informatics core support includes an exceptional collection of high performance computing systems and bioinformatics software, which together form the nation's f'trst su_percomputing facility for pediatric clinical and genomics research. These resources will be available to PPG participants. In addition, the Pediatric Informatics group specializes in developing custom software applications and provide training, both in small classroom sessions and online, to all CCHMC users.